


The Curse

by NicNack4U



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blanket Permission, Complete, Crack, Curses, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, King Big Bob Pataki, One Shot, Out of Character, Princess Helga Pataki, Royal Advisor Eugene Horowitz, Well Bob is probably the only one who is OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: There is a curse that states that sixteen-year-old Princess Helga will die on the night before her twenty-fifth birthday.





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hey Arnold!

 

 

 

 

 

**The Curse**

 

 

 

    "So you see," said the Royal Advisor, Eugene, wringing his hands, "the curse states the princess will die on the night before her twenty-fifth birthday - "

 

"Hang on," the princess, Princess Helga, interrupted him, holding up a hand. " _On_ the night before  - "

 

The advisor nodded grimly.

 

"So what you're saying is that, until that one specific date, I am effectively immortal?"

 

"Technically yes, but then - " King Bob stammered.

 

"Wow," said the princess, who was sixteen and did not possess amazing impulse control, "I'm gonna go teach myself how to juggle chainsaws while hang gliding over shark-infested waters. Catch you chuckleheads later."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
